jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Jagged Alliance Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- JA2 mercenary template Hello. I would suggest changing JA2 mercenaries template a little. I don't know what to write to Attitude, Trait, Enemies and even Nationality (let's say, that Nationality is not strictly known about each mercenary). - I can delete this myself. Also is there a way to change links in Statistics? From blue (existing pages) to something more readable or change background... - I know how to change background only Maybe there can be something as Other equipment in Equipment part (for Locksmith kit, Tool kit, TNT, Med kit, ...) - I don't know how to do this (i.e. to separate "Med kit, Tool kit" to two own wiki pages) Pavouk106 15:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC Yeah, you may edit the template, it is not "the final version" anyway. It is possible to change the existing page link color, but I suggest changing the background color, for now atleast. ShadoW 17:55, January 7, 2010 (UTC) JA2 Main page I haven't solved one thing, but I have need to discuss other one ;-) I think we should create some Main page for Jagged Alliance 2 (yeah, also for other JA games, but we don't have editors for them). Something, which could lead possible readers to more articles. Any ideas are welcome. I think we should show at least town list on JA2 main page. Maybe some random mercs box would be good. On current main page, there is only link to Omerta and Miguel Cordona. Pavouk106 10:14, January 8, 2010 (UTC) JA2 guns and equipment Hey guys! I recently joined JA2Pedia, and one thing I noticed is that there's a lack of articles on this wiki regarding the weaponry and equipment. Also, we're a bit short of mercenary pages, and the ones that are already there sometimes are nothing more than the in-game description. Can I get the go-ahead to start working on the guns and equipment pages? Also, I'm using v1.13. Is that a major problem? Perhaps we should add a page or a category for v1.13-only weapons and gear, and a page on how to obtain and install v1.13? It's been a pain in the ass to get it to work smoothly on my PC, until I joined the Bear's Pit forums and some guys helped me out. A guide would be useful. SJ Commander 15:22, February 9, 2010 (UTC) New skin Please send some feedback here, so I will know how to improve the new skin. ShadoW 09:47, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Item Templates in JA Currently most pages on NPCs, towns and weapons contain info on JA1 and/or JA2. Do we create new pages for each "item" for every game or do we keep all info for that "item" on one page? For example should we either have on page on "Dragunov" with info from JA1,JA2 and JA:BIA or three pages "Dragunov:JA1", "Dragunov:JA2", "Dragunov:JA:BIA"? Gelion Eldar 18:12, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Action points article? Shouldn't there be an article just about action points or something? Explaining in the least what it's affected by? I had to spend a lot of time on the internet to find out anything related to what affects AP, + a little experimenting myself. I guess it's either all known or noone cares. Funny... I could try to do it but I'm not very well versed in the technical part of JA. I might create the page though, and leave it as stub. Thoughts, objections? 03:48, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I don't know for JA2, but in JA, action points are determined by a merc's Health, Agility and Fatigue stats it seems. Healthy and fast merc simply moves faster than slow, unhealthy, tired or wounded mercenaries. The ways it works in JA is that your mercenaries, depending on their current Health, Agility and Fatigue, receive a certain number of action points they can spend each turns, when they get wounded or exhausted, they receives less action points. To be fair and not cheat some mercenaries from unspent action points (think "I could have crossed half that square if the game let me!"), up to five unspent action points are carried over from previous turns, meaning that if you can't cross something now, your unspent action points aren't wasted, you'll be able to move further in the next turn. Moving cost the same number of action points for every mercenaries, this way, mercenaries who are faster can understandibly travel more squares per turn, compared to slow mercenaries. Firing a weapon however is a different matter, because guns shoot bullets at the weapon's rate of fire, a pump action shotgun can only fire once per turn, whether the merc firing the gun is fast or slow. The cost in action points to fire a guns are in percentage, guns with slow rate of fire requires a bigger percentage of a mercenary's total APs, while semi-automatic or automatic weapons requires a small percentage. That being said, firing guns also require a bit of aiming too, and I've noticed that mercenaries with high marksmanship waste less time aiming, thus can fire more bullets per turn than mercs with bad marksmanship. Blueskirt (talk) 23:17, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Some thoughts about 1.13. A thruthful review To futher add to this review, I would like to say that it could have been so much better if they incorporated all these new items and features a different way. For example; Instead of making the player waist time on inventory management, having to sort through dozens of items in potentially every sector he fought a battle, and having to deal with a Bobby Ray where either you need to tool-tip every item or where no proper info is present at all (LBE gear), they could have done it a different way. Not even talking about the guy on the airport that the player needs to bribe every order he makes (why?), or the fact that the player needs to wait 1-3 days for an order (why?). Items laying in every sector is also a definite problem with the new inventory system and something that shouldn't even have been there in vanilla JA. What they should have done is, after every combat have some sort of "battle/mission report", where people working for the rebel underground take all the items the player don't right away need to their base, reinforcing the rebels and have some warehouse for the player at the same time. One that can be browsed by the player at any given time, but maybe only in freed city sectors (for realism?). Not making the player waist days to get items, travelling back and forth through sectors themselves, but rather have the rebels force do something useful for us right? Because come on, we need to save there sorry lives risking our own lives! Aside from that, realism aspects can be assumed instead of forcing a player to literally deal with it, like game developers treat other realism aspects that aren't so convenient for the player. Because let's face it, most people don't have a lot of free time to spend on games. And all these new items are totally awesome, but not very convenient in the way it's implemented. I know, that also means changing a lot of the original game but then again, like above review states, this wasn't really a problem back then. One could then also have the rebels, being reinforced by the players successful battles, create the so loved "mobile militia". And name these "rebel troops" for instance. There's so many ways to improve the playability and still keep realism aspects, but mostly in the mind of the player to improve the playing experience. I hope the modders read this, and use it to do a complete JA 1.13 overhaul. Oh, that's also something. All the other unofficial mods should be integrated into to one totally awesome player friendly mod :D Let's come together folks, and make JA one of the most awesome games in its genre! 19:32, August 10, 2013 (UTC)